The Light of the Death
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: Long before Verloren met Eve, he had encountered a unique human whom doesn't disintegrate upon touching him. It intrigue him and caused him to meet the human again and again, until he couldn't count how many time they had met. He had unknowingly cherished the unique soul, used of it's soothing presence and serene smile. However the dead and alive were not meant to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**A plot bunny had hit me and forced me to do this. I may turn it into multichapters if I receive good acceptance from you guys.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Radiance from the Sun slipped in between the crevices of the leaves, burnishing the whole meadow with its bright gleam. Glitters of the nearby pond were refracted toward the rustling leaves, giving the plain an ethereal light with beautiful white flowers effloresced about, giving out sweet tang of tranquility.

Soft whiff danced its waltz, rustling the leaves and bushes, hitching along some of the dried leaves on floor of the meadow. Some of the leaves were caught by the cloth worn by a young looking male, whom was laid unconscious under a tree near the pond.

His very long golden yellow hair was spread around him, glimmering like real gold under the sunlight. Pale skin glow like full moon during night and long eyelashes brushed the high contour of his cheekbones. Full light petal lips were parted slightly to let out the light puff of warm air.

He looked really calm, and peaceful, so insouciant that the small animals like rabbits, squirrels and birds around him were not even disturbed by his presence, some of the small animals had even snuggled close to his white fabric covered chest.

The natures around him were at ease with his presence, even savoring his very being. The branches of the tree he was sleeping under had bent at odd angles, just to prevent the sunbeam from reaching the sleeping blonde and prevented him to leave his deep slumber.

The picture of such serenity and peace were broken by the unnatural vibrant from the bushes not so far from where the blond was. The animals were in instance on high alert, wary of the unknown presence even some had immediately fled vicinity which was nothing but afraid of being caught, while some had persistently stayed, not wanting to leave the blonde behind; vulnerable to whatever threat the new presence would dish out.

A black cloaked figure loomed from the shadow of the tree; a huge sharp looking scythe was slung over his shoulder in lax manner. Obvious silver hair could be seen under the hood worn by the newcomer, framing a pair of apathetic deep violet eyes and a sharp pale face. The unique golden necklace around his neck made a soft twinkling sound at every step he took.

The small animals whimpered, recognizing the figure very well, most had immediately run away, leaving only a small golden furred baby dragon behind, and growling in defiance at the newcomer.

A delicate hand is placed on top of the small puffball, the slender fingers treading the silky fur tenderly. The small creature immediately melted under the loving caress of the previously sleeping blonde.

"Good morning Verloren" A soft and gentle voice greeted the silver haired Shinigami and the owner smiled guilelessly at Chief's most prized creation.

"It is already noon" Verloren's monotone voice shot and the deadpan mask on his face did not even twitch. One could say that he was someone that no matter how hard and how impregnable the situation was, he, the existence without any heart nor feeling would never surrogate his facial expression.

Melodious twinkling laugh escaped the blonde's lips, reverberated throughout the whole meadow as if the Angel's bells chimed. When the soothing laugh receded to light chuckle, the blonde smiled sheepishly.

"My apology then. I must've overslept again" The blonde apologized. He was somehow drifted way too far into his drowse and not to mention, it had become so frequent lately.

The long haired man stood up at his full height, but he barely reached the Shinigami's shoulder. He reached out and curled his hand around Verloren's available arm, letting his warmth seeped into the coldness of the Shinigami's skin. Verloren stared at their joined limbs and then towards the blonde's serenely smiling face with an unreadable look on his face.

Despite it had been a normal occurrence around the blonde, it still perplexed him on why the blonde hadn't disintegrate upon contact with him. Normally, other living creature would've immediately reduced to ashes when it had touched, accidently or not. But this one unique creature had never degenerated, always holding his hand whenever they met and would smile that alleviating smile of his.

Verloren's lips twitch upward slightly but it went unnoticed by the blonde, whom is smiling at the small baby dragon in his other arm. He curled his fingers around the smaller and warmer hand carefully; as if afraid it will break at the slightest pressure.

It intrigued him why was this unique soul persisted on meeting him every day, smiling and holding his hand as if he was a normal creature, not the death god that could take away life at the slightest touch of his being.

The kimono clad blonde looked up towards him when he felt the cold fingers entwined around his, looking straight into those deep pools of lifeless violet eyes with no hesitation or fear. Another smile bloomed on his lips but this one was different than the usual, it was not either blinding or overwhelming but soft and tender instead. The smile brimmed with wave emotions that Verloren would not dare to lay his fingers on. His gorgeous molten golden eyes yielded with enchantment, as if Verloren had fulfilled his most impossible wishes.

He was not expecting anything more from the cold male. In fact, for the Shinigami to response to his little touch was indeed overwhelmed him. It was a very scarce for Verloren to act such a way. But he was grateful enough at least he knew that he was not the only one who chafed for them to have at least a little progress between them.

To Verloren, this blonde was indeed very interesting, a worthy puzzle that he seek to unravel. But he had a whole eternity to do that. So, for now, he would settle to savor the rare moment when he could feel something stirring inside his so called 'heart', something that only this blonde could do. Every move that the blonde made, every smile that he beamed, every laughter that he chimed affected him too much to the point that Verloren himself was feeling rather scared; fear of not being himself anymore.

'This is enticingly dangerous.' The Shinigami thought to himself, unknown to him, shaping a very small and deficient smile on his face.

* * *

**This timeline is set up far long before Verloren meet Eve, and the blonde is still alive. You may guess whom he is, I think I had made it obvious.**

**I don't know if it will be shonen-ai or not but let's see as the story progress. I may end up only making fan services like how the original manga is.**

**Review! I need to know your guys opinions of it!**

**Ciao ciao**

**Y.L**

**Edited : 26/9/14**

**BY: REDXAQUA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

It had been a rather drenched night when he met that peculiar human. He had noticed the absence of one of his Kors and had decided to track it down when the thought of it consuming souls ferociously bothered his mind.

Verloren had used his ability to sense its presence, immediately zeroed down its location in a forest at the feet of the monstrous mountain. Much to his surprise, the Shinigami not only sensed his Kor's presence but also another mysterious one; an earthly and untainted soul that emitted extraordinary waves of uniquely colored life essence.

The soul's core is dipped with vibrant shade of gold, glowing brightly like a sun in the sea of darkness, and it branched out to soft pastel yellow with shades of amber around the edge and white dancing around it, marking the soul as one of noble purities which hold a kind heart.

It was warm and welcoming, the life essence it perspired flavored so wonderful at the tip of his tongue. Somehow, the cryptic feelings he was experiencing released him from the cage of forlornness that he, himself did not aware of its existence. It overwhelmed him with a turbulence of sentiments that he did not know he had and it made him crave for it, wanting to devour it to bury the warmth deep into his own isolated soul.

Verloren shook his head from the bizarre thought that was filling up his mind. No matter how much he yearned to ravage pure souls, it was not worth it if he had to face his Creator's massacre wrath.

When he entered the clearing, his eyes instantly fell on the composed figure of the possessor of the pure soul. His lifeless violet eyes looked over the physical form of the appetizing soul, taking a moment to marvel at one of Kami-sama's masterpiece.

Long golden strands of hair fell around his lean figure, glowing like precious gold under the shower of moonlight, and it framed a sorrowful pale face that looked like it was personally contrived by Kami-sama. Long and thick eyelashes fanned the high contour of his sharp cheekbones, surrounding a pair of wistful amber orbs which blared like bonfires. A full petal lips were positioned above a sharp chin and defined jaw. The lean body was clad in a white kimono, blue koi fishes swimming around the hems of the canvas and it was held together by a dark blue obi.

The silver haired Shinigami flicked his eyes toward the bony creature purring on the blonde's lap and felt his eyebrow twitch in slight annoyance. How can his Kor acted so carefree with someone he was sure it just met.

Verloren had observed enough and he stepped into the clearing, away from the shadow of the trees which had previously hid his emergence. He narrowed his eyes at the Kor when the creature had finally sensed his abrupt formidable debut.

He had originally wanted to just return back to the Uppers Realm but the plan was thrown down the cliff when the blonde had locked eyes with his. He shrugged it off as mere coincidence but when a soft and gentle voice called for him, he halted.

"Ano, are you this creature's master?"

Verloren turned around, mildly surprised that the human could see his spirit form but the shock ebbed away when Kami-sama's words returned to his head. He was informed there would a rare and special kind of human in this World of Living, a human whom could 'see', 'see' the other world, 'see' death, and 'see' him.

He nodded his head, feeling that he should be wary if this human decided to do anything particularly stupid.

What greeted him next made his non-existent 'heart' skip a beat. A small and warm smile was directed toward him, curving the supple lips in an upward arch.

"Thank Kami-sama you are. I am worried that this little one would miss its master. I had found it injured in this clearing but don't worry, I had healed it"

The blonde stepped forward, the Kor being held tenderly in his slender arms. Verloren waited for the human to dissipate upon entering his personal space, every human had, but it does not happen. Instead of disintegrating into ashes, the blonde had only looked slightly paler and a tad bit exhausted.

"Here, it must've loved you" The blonde reached out his arms, offering the Kor toward him, a smile still visible on his face.

Verloren felt his interest piqued, curious on why this human hadn't degenerated into a pile of ashes upon entering his personal space. The Shinigami took the bony creature from the blonde, purposely brushing his fingers on the smooth skin to test his theory and it was proven right when the human did not disintegrate upon contact with him, proving that this soul was indeed a special one.

"Thank you" The Shinigami spoke for the first time, deep and rich baritone vibrating darkly throughout the breadth. He inwardly smirked when the human shivered upon hearing his voice. That was how it supposed to be, that was how other creatures should reacted to him; afraid, fear, cowardice.

But those were not for the blonde male in front of him. The already-smitten smile seemed to brighten even more while the blonde patted the bony creature in Verloren's arms. Every of the blonde's small gestures caught the other male's scrutiny.

"Can you come here again tomorrow? I want to make sure if this little one had properly healed" The blonde asked, eyes looking desperately for something that Verloren could not decipher but he could detect the loneliness it held.

Verloren nodded his head before he could think over it properly, feeling his curiosity growing at every passing moment. What was he thinking? To get too attached to such a male whom Verloren just met, even more, barely exchanged a few words in their previous 'conversation'.

The small smile stretched in a frail arch and the amber eyes alight with delight as his voice resounded, leaking between his lips.

"What is your name?"

The dispassionate Shinigami unexpectedly hitched his own breath when the other male's voice vibrated about in his head and sipped into his 'heart' but despite that, he could still manage to preserve his aloof expression and tone when he replied.

"Verloren."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, fav's and follows! I am happy to know there is at least some people who like this idea.**

**Leave a review and I will be more than happy to update faster.**

**Edited****: 26/9/14**

**BY: REDXAQUA**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! It looks like I am updating this weekly despite only receiving one review *pout and sulk***

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Two years had comes and goes after their first meeting, the warm season of summer being replaced by the humid rain season. Verloren had gathered enough information about the gold haired man to know he is a normal human.

From what his Kors had gathered, the blonde is something akin to a shaman in the village he hailed from. For centuries, his line of family had been the protector of the village due to the unique gift they were born with. A gift that enabled them to 'see' what others can't. It was a wonderful gift, worthy of the envious gaze the blonde receive on a daily basis but it was also feared by them.

Those pitiful cretins feared what they do not know and own, so the blonde's family served as the perfect scapegoat for their fearful and hate-filled gaze. The blonde is the outcast of the village, the demon orphan whom had killed both of his parents in cold blood.

Verloren do not know the whole story but he had heard the villagers talk about it in hushed tone behind the blonde's back. Apparently, the blonde's parent was found as mangled corpses inside their own house with the blood drenched blonde standing over their lifeless bodies, eyes cold and apathetic and the slowly beating heart of his father held tightly in his blood stained hand.

After the murder of his parents, he was viewed as the devil incarnate despite him denying it was not him who had ended the lives of his parents. Verloren could not see how this warm and kind soul could do such a thing yet still attain his compassionate heart.

A hand on his own stirred him from his deep thought and the Shinigami raised his head to lock his eyes with a pair of sincere amber eyes that glowed brightly like bonfire during the autumn. Golden hair twinkles like stars during the warm night of summer and pale skin glowed like freshly fallen snow under the moonlight. The full lips that reminded him of the sakura petals curved into a small tender smile that seldom bloomed, like a rare flower during the spring. This blonde in front of him is the embodiment of the four seasons, always there, rolled into this unique soul.

Verloren curled his fingers around the smaller hand, holding the warm appendage tenderly, as if holding a frail glass that would crumble away at the faintest pressure. It had been two months since the first time they had started to this action; holding hand.

The Shinigami still wasn't used to be able to touch something without it disintegrates into ashes but he is grateful of the warmth the fragile hand offered. The warmth washed away the dark pits of loneliness that had threatened to consume him and he had greedily attached himself to it like a leech.

The two of them would sit under a tree, shoulders brushing occasionally from the close proximity they had sat and their fingers laced together loosely. It had quickly become Verloren's favorite pastime, just sitting there under the tree with a comfortable air of silence shrouding them from the whole world.

It had sort of amuse and irked him to see how this human easily have all of his Kors wrapped around his little fingers, all of the bony creatures eager to please the blonde but intriguingly, Verloren found himself not minding it at all as long as the warm soul is still there, by his side, a constant presence he had accustomed himself with.

* * *

Coming along with the rain season, a huge flood had hit the village, nearly submerging it in its torrents of harsh flowing water. The crops had been destroyed and a lot of the animals and humans had died from the hypothermia caused from the extreme coldness. No firewood survived the weather and the villagers were left with nothing to warm themselves from the bone chilling temperature.

The food provision is not enough to last them until the end of the season and it unsettled the villagers. It raised panic amongst the villagers and it had turned into a full blown chaos when rumors of the God of Rain's wrath can be subdued by sacrificing a human to it, began to arise.

The villagers are edgy, none wanting to sacrifice their own lives, eyeing each other with wariness and suspicion. They all are nervous, not knowing whom to sacrifice until one of them had suggested them to 'get rid of the demon'. Many had agreed to it, roaring their approval whilst raising their weapons of choice, screaming for the heaven to eradicate the creature of darkness.

All of them, both young and old, had marched up toward the sole house that was built on top of the hills, far away from everything, isolated and lonely. It is small and moderate, still appearing cozy and homey despite the coldness of the season.

Wooden door was tore down harshly using axe, men surging into the demon's abode, weapon raised to slay the being of evil. Golden strands of hair were pulled ruthlessly and along with it, the body of the owner was dragged on the ground mercilessly, not being given the chance to stand up nor to protect himself. Jeers of cruel words were spat toward the begging blonde as he was hit with various objects that were thrown toward his unprotected body.

By the time they had arrived by the river that raged like angry dragons, the blonde was a bloodied mess, injuries adorned his once flawless skin and his usually glimmering golden hair had reduced to dull dirty blonde, as if the hair had lost all hope to shine brightly like the sun in the darkness. Amber eyes dulled with agony and betrayal, resembling the dying piece of charcoal as he was brought up to the sacrificial altar, the same altar that ended his grandmother's live.

He was too weak to struggle when thick ropes were tied around him, securing his limbs behind him and his neck were connected to his bound ankles, ensuring that he would not be able to swim to save his live. The ropes were attached to the heavy boulder, an anchor used to make sure he drowns at the bottom of the lake.

The blonde closed his eyes, crystal clear liquid trailing down his bruised cheeks and he resigned himself to his fate, knowing that he would never be able to meet with the black clad silver haired man he had come to treasure as his one and only friend, ever again. The thought brought more tears into his eyes, he do not want to leave his friend all alone in this cruel and unforgiving world, cold and lonely.

He knew his friend is not a normal human. He could sense it, the dark aura of death that shrouded the man like a tightly clasped cloak, and see the heaviness of the world that weighed down on his broad shoulders. He know, the silver haired man is not used to touch any living being without it losing its live and he knew he could lose his soul if he touched the man but he couldn't help it. His soul yearned to sooth the growing void of darkness and loneliness inside the man and warms his cold heart.

The heavy clouds that brought down the rains upon them parted away to let the setting sun make its presence known. The reddish orange light of the sun dyed the river with velvety shade of red, making the once crystal clear water appear as blood.

Some of the villagers had backed away, feeling the bad omen the occurrence gives off but the blonde couldn't help but feel how fitting it is. He could himself being pulled into the river when the boulder was hastily thrown into the raging torrents of water.

The coldness and darkness of the depth of the river threatened to consume him but the memory of Verloren's rarely smiling face brought warmth into his dying body. He felt his consciousness fading away and the death that awaits him but he does not fear it, he welcomed it with open arms with the sole regret that he is no longer able to make the stoic face of his friend form the soft and gentle smile he had come to cherish.

He do not know if he is fantasizing or he had finally lose his mind, but he swore he saw Verloren's usually apathetic face contorted with desperation and agony before surrendering himself to the warmth of the arms around him.

* * *

How dare they, how dare those despicable cretins harmed what is his! They should have known better than to sacrifice someone for their own sake. Kami-sama had forbidden the human to sacrifice each other for every soul has their own right but these lowly creatures thought the episode will end by sending one of them to their own demise.

Verloren break to the surface of the river with the rapidly cooling body of the blonde held tightly in his arms.

For the first time since his creation, Verloren felt uncontrollable storm of emotions inside him raged. He felt desperate as he tried to revive the fading soul of his friend, anguish that he would lose the one thing he had ever cherished, and all-consuming anger toward those vile monsters that had dared to lay their filthy hands on his light.

The Kors were affected by his emotions, going off to wreak havoc in the village to satiate their master's anger and also to avenge the human the one and only soul they had ever loved.

Verloren pushed down on the still chest, trying to make the heart beat again. He does it for a couple of moments and his anxiety rose to the max when the blonde is still not breathing. He tilted the head back and lifted the blonde's chin whilst pinching his nose close. The Shinigami brought his head down, fully intent to bring this human back to live.

Strangled cough from the convulsing blonde brought immense relief to the silver haired man as he help to bring out the water from the blonde's shuddering lungs. The blonde slumped against the Shinigami's firm chest, breath ragged and desperate. His eyes are unfocused and clouded from the previous near death experience.

But despite that, he knew it was his friend whom is holding him, shielding him from the world.

"V-Ver-" A violent cough stopped him and he spat out more water from his lung. Verloren rubbed soothing circles around the small of the fragile human's back, holding him closer to him. He closed his eyes, assuring himself that the blonde will live and no more harm will befall him, not under his watch.

The blonde trembled in the Shinigami's arms, not out of fear but gratefulness. He let himself melt into the protective arms of the silver haired man, content to know he was given another chance to stay by this lonely creature's side.

Their laced hands is the proof of the bond they had built between them, the precious bond that both of them hold dear.

* * *

**I hope I kept them in characters, truthfully I just winged this fic and another one more happy chapter before all of it turn into disaster. The chapters timeline is rather whacked up but I think you guys can understand.**

**REVIEW! Or I will not update! *sulking***

**Ciao Ciao**

**Y.L**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! Too much time in my hand and decided to write this.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Flurries of pure white feathers danced around in the air until it flutters down on the chiseled quartz tiles. A pair of magnificent wings folded behind the broad back of the Archangel, the owner bowing low toward his Creator.

Kami-sama motioned for His most loyal Angel to stand up, chin propped up on the palm of His right hand. The Archangel complied with his great Creator's wish, head bowed in respect.

"You called for me, My Lord?" Smooth deep baritone asked.

Kami-sama closed His eyes, letting out a drawn out sigh before reopening it to stare at the Archangel before Him.

"It seems like Verloren had forgotten the first rule I had instilled inside his core the moment I created him" Kami-sama spoke, almost nonchalantly that it brought shiver down Raphael's spine.

Raphaell felt a feeling of trepidation wash over him at the casual tone used by his Lord. His sapphire eyes flashed toward the pool of water that floated before his Creator.

The rippling surface of the holy water projected the image of, much to his utter surprise, a smiling Verloren. Well to be fair, not a real smile, just a small tilt at the corner of the Shinigami's lip. But that aside, it still count as a smile if it comes from the ever stoic face of the forever apathetic Verloren.

Sapphire eyes moved toward the being that caused the smile to appear and he felt a tug in chest. "A Nomine Nun Homunculus *" Raphael breathed out the title shakily, wonder and surprise evident in his facial expression.

Nomine Nun is something akin to the Guardian of Earth, soul that was created from the energy of the nature and the emotions of human. Their personalities are based on the emotions of the humans that had accumulated until it took a form known as Homunculus. They will continue to live on for eternity until the last of the emotions that it was created from vanish.

Raphael eyed his Lord nervously, wondering why he was shown this image. It was a common knowledge that Kami-sama held dislike for Nomine Nun after the creation of Angra Maiyun, the evil spirit that ended the Goddess. **

"Do what you must."

The Archangel bowed his head, right hand resting over his nonexistent heart. Somehow it felt like it being squeezed tightly and it brought intense feeling of sorrow to him. He pondered why he is feeling this kind of thing and why does he felt the heavy chain of dread and guilt coiling around him.

But his Lord's wishes is his order, he will fulfill it without fail. Even if it breaks his fellow Sacred Being.

With heavy heart, the Archangel took flight toward the sky, nodding his head in acknowledgement toward his partner; Michael.

Raphael closed his eyes.

'My deepest apology Verloren, but Father's word is Law'

* * *

**I don't know much of other religions but I just winged it. No flames please. The part that made me wary to write this fic is something like this; personifying the God.**

***The meaning is Name Seeker.**

**** Just winged it from the internet.**

**REVIEW! AND HELPS!**

**Thanks for the previous reviews though.**

**Prepare some tissues for the next chapter and don't curse me! *hide behind Verloren while hugging Takashi***

**Ciao Ciao!**

**Y.L**

**Edited: 8/8/2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo!**

**First of all, thank you for your support and also a very big thank you for r-iem for helping me with the detail for 07 Ghost!**

**As promised, one order of happy chapter (if you could call it like that) is up!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 5**

Flurries of ephemeral petals flutter down onto the lush green grasses below, blanketing everything with its soft pink color.

Birds chirped melodious tune from their perch up in the branches of the beautifully blooming sakura trees that filled the trees.

Sweet scents of nectar from the blooming flowers invited small creatures such as butterflies. They twirled around, going from flower to flower with graceful flaps of their gorgeous wings.

The spring season had arrived and the animals had come out from their hibernation during the cold winter season.

The clearing is wide with sakura trees lining at the sides and random bushes of wild flowers growing in it. A crystal clear river runs at the west side of it, fishes could be seen swimming happily.

Everything there belonged to the nature, a part of its fragments, except for a modest wooden house that stood erect at the north part of the clearing with vines of morning glory climbing up the wall.

And Verloren could see all of this from his position at edge of the clearing. He stood there, contemplating the past five years he had come to know the blonde, the unique soul that has piqued his interest like no other could.

He had taken the golden haired man far away from the accursed village, which would never be heard of ever again, and brought him to the safest place he could find, far away from any other human and ordered his Kors to guard him with their lives. None of his servants had protested, most had been really eager to be with this soul, to protect it for their master.

Verloren knew it was wrong to let his emotions overrules his judgment, like during the night he had razed the sinful village to the ground for harming what is his, but he also knew the Chief would understand if He hears his reasons.

Kami-sama had forbidden human to sacrifice a soul for their own greed and these mongrels dared to defy their Creator's Law. It was an appropriate punishment for them for going against the Law that was laid down by the Chief.

But despite dooming those cretins with death, Verloren still felt himself wanting to revive them and kill them all over again when he saw the changes that occurred on his light after the incident.

His soul is still brighter and more beautiful than any other soul he had seen but the whiteness that used to surround the core had cracked and crumbled away from the sorrow and betrayal that weighed him down. His eyes are still glowing with its usual warmth and kindness but it was dulled with agony. The brilliance of his smile had faded slightly, appearing as wistful and wary.

It ate away at him for how useless he was during those dark moments. He tried to bring back the brilliance of the soul but he knew it is futile to repair something that had shattered. But he still persisted; he picked up the broken fragments, trying to put it back together.

Although the result was worth it, the soul was never the same; the betrayal of his people had torn him apart.

* * *

Verloren pushed the thought to the back of his mind, not wanting to dwell further into it, unless he wanted the rage to consume him all over again.

He approached the house, passing through the wooden door without any warning for he knew the sole occupant of the house had sensed his presence the moment he had entered the Living Plane.

When he had fully passed through it, flurries of light purple petals danced around him from above before turning into piles of ashes around his feet.

Verloren looked toward the blonde, question dancing in his eyes for his action. The blonde only smiled, not answering his silent question. The silver haired Shinigami glanced at the assortments of foods on the table and then moved his eyes toward the smiling, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Is there a special occasion that is worth all of this?"

The Shinigami verbally asked, but soon began to regret it when the smile on the blonde's lips faltered, and amber eyes glazed with sheen of tears that were held back from falling.

"Y-You forgot?"

His voice is small, almost inaudible with wary edges. It caused his nonexistent heart to sting with pain. The last time this soul had used that tone, it was a few years back, when Verloren was not able to visit him for a couple of months.

Verloren could only watch for emotions had never been his forts. He knew about emotions, how it worked and the definition, but he had ignored it for a very long time until the concept of it is alien to him. Those feelings had only resurfaced after his meeting with this particular soul, but he has a hard time trying to decipher it.

Slender hand pushed back a strand of hair behind an ear, a gesture Verloren noticed as nervousness and the edge of petal lips tilting downward as disappointment.

"W-Well, today is the anniversary for our first meeting. I thought it would be great to celebrate it today but you don't have to if you don't want to do it."

Amber eyes were averted, looking at everywhere but Verloren, the hints of sadness lingering in those orbs were as apparent as flares during the night.

The Shinigami found himself lost. He knew most human are emotional and tend to hang onto small things but he couldn't see how or why the day of their first meeting should be celebrated.

Being a Death God has its own perks but right now, Verloren wished he was never one. Verloren closed his eyes, he has the emotion capacity of a hermit rock.

"Never mind that. Let's just sit down and eat, okay? I had cooked up a lot of food"

The blonde spoke with forced cheers, trying to dissipate the awkward atmosphere between them.

Verloren reopened his closed eyes, staring at the sad face of the blonde for a moment before making up his mind. He crossed the room in a split second, shortening the distance between them and cupped one of the warm cheeks in his hand.

He stared into those amber eyes that was the windows toward its soul, and caressed the soft skin with his thumb.

"As an apology for my inconsiderate behavior, would you mind going with me to a place I had found?"

The Chief' Greatest Creation asked, voice still monotone but with underlying current of hidden gentleness to it. He watched as emotions upon emotions crossed the human's face, from sad to shock and from shocked to eager-hesitation.

The shorter man nodded his head, long golden strands of hair flowing along with the movement.

Verloren dig into his memory, trying to remember the action he had seen the other humans had done to carry someone in front of the church after tying their strand of life together.

He lowered himself slightly, placing an arm behind the blonde's knee and another one on the small of his back. With one swift movement, he lifted the golden haired man into his arms, holding his close to him.

A startled yelp was the only indication he got when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, the owner trying to balance himself in this sudden change of position.

Verloren's eyebrow quirked up when those pale cheeks were dusted with bright red flush and lowered his face to check on the human's condition.

"Are you ill?"

The Shinigami asked, their faces an inch away from each other and Verloren felt slight concern when the blush on those cheeks seems to darken into an even brighter shade of red, which had traveled up to the tip of his ears.

Warm and cold breath mingled as Verloren tried to get a response from the blonde, feeling slight confusion on why this soul is acting like this. Had his inconsiderate action bring more harms than he had originally thought?

* * *

"I-I am f-fine! U-mmm, can you p-put me down?"

The stutter in his voice is worrisome and Verloren has closed the distance between their face until his forehead is pressed against the other,

The golden haired man squirmed in the arms of the Death God, not expecting his usually apathetic friend to do something like this.

"Can't we just go?"

He asked weakly, finding this predicament awkward and embarrassing. Burying his heated face into the cool fabric of the silver haired man's cloak, he tried to stabilize the erratic pace of his heart.

He could still feel Verloren's inquiring gaze on him but he couldn't find the strength to return the intense gaze without blushing beetroot red.

* * *

Verloren tighten his hold on the human in his arms and opened the door using his power. He summoned his bony wing and commanded his scythe to turn into the wing's other half.

"Hold onto me"

He whispered to the blonde in his arms. The wings spread open, extending over in a majestic view of complete opposite. The bony wing is pure white, glowing hollowly under the bright afternoon sun while the transformed scythe wing is pitch black, shrouded in thick shadow of death.

With a great flap of the wings, the both of them are up into the sky, getting far away from the ground. Verloren felt the human shift in his arms and an awed gasp reached his ears. He looked down fast enough to see the astounded look on the blonde's face.

"T-This is amazing!"

The human shouted, extending his arms to catch the fluffy looking clouds but it slips through his fingers. His eyes twinkled with obvious glee for the simplest of thing.

Verloren's heart warmed at the sight of pure joy that appear in the soul's core, it had been so long since he had last seen it. He held the human closer to him, pressing his lips on the silky strand of floral scented hair. And he wishes for it

"This is not what I wanted to show you"

The Shinigami spoke, voice low and deep. He arched his wings, sending them spiraling toward the earth down below.

A pair of arms wrapped around Verloren's neck as the shorter man screamed in his ear.

"BAKA-VERLOREN!"

The wind rushed passes them, blowing the Shinigami's cloak and the human's long hair in an erratic dance. The golden haired man yelled loudly when he saw the ground nearing, he closed his eyes and clutched on Verloren's shoulders tightly.

"At ease"

Verloren's calm voice did nothing to usher the fear away but it at least made him realize the protective embrace that surrounded him. The sound of flapping wings ended and he gathered the courage to open his eyes.

His eyes widened at the sight of gorgeous flowers that bloomed beautifully around him and his lips parted slightly in speechless awe. He could not see the end of the field that comprises the flowers, which seems to spread all over the place.

"Magnificent….."

The blonde whispered. Even when Verloren had placed him on his feet, his eyes still stares at the sweet scented white flowers that surrounded them.

Verloren plucked one of the flowers from its bush, twirling it in his fingers before turning toward the stunned blonde. He approached the human and with one finger under the chin, he tilted the shorter man's head up.

"The flower is called Flower of Eden"

The Chief's Greatest Creation tucked the golden strands of hair behind the left ear, violet eyes still locked with amber.

"I created it for the purpose of taking away other's suffering"

The silver haired man placed the flower in the twinkling strands of gold on the left side of the human's face.

"And my wish is for it to take yours"

Using his thumb, Verloren's wiped away the tears that had accumulated deep inside this unique soul.

He felt the weight on his shoulders lighten when the grief that had been holding down the blonde was washed away by the tears of repentance.

For so long, this soul had been tortured by the cruel world, being weighed down by grief for something that was never his fault. The sorrowful tears had been kept at bay for so long, until the dams that had been holding it back broke.

* * *

Pulling back from the Shinigami's arms, the human tried to wipe away the tears but some still clung to his long lashes. He stared into Verloren's captivating violet eyes and felt his lips twitch up.

For the first time since the incident that nearly robbed him the chance to make this man smile, he let his lips curve into a familiar smile he had not done for nearly three years.

"Thank you Verloren. You are a very kind soul"

He reached out his hands and curled nimble fingers around the cold hands that held so much warmth that was unknown to others. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the firm chest of the Death God.

He felt Verloren's long fingers securing his and relished on the moment of peace that draped over them. It is calming, to just stand in a field of snow white flowers, his hands in Verloren's larger one with the sun setting above them.

While his heart is overwhelmed by the feeling of joy, his consciousness tried to repel the dark voice whispering to him.

_**"**__**Kill him"**_

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo...how is it? I hope I keep Verloren in charater. He will have slight change from befriendingTakashi but not too much.**

**Leave a review or anything on your way out. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I want to know if I can further improvise this fic for you guys.**

**And don't hate me for the next chapter!**

**I LOVE TAKASHI MORE THAN ANYTHING TOO! *hugs Takashi while bawling***

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Ciao Ciao**

**Y.L**

**p/s: Verloren will haunt you down if you do not review**

**p.s.s: He will reap off your soul and feed it to the Kors if you don't**


	6. Chapter 6

**YO!**

**I made this short because I am depressed right now. When I tried very hard to make long chapter, I only received one review. I am sorely disappointed.**

* * *

**Chapter** 6

He should have known better.

He should have, the moment his curiosity on that peculiar human had been piqued; he should have sensed Lady Fate's Wheel had begun to spin and the bond that Lord Destiny had tied to his core.

For five years he had let his own curiosity took over the reign of his body, letting it guide him through the path the path of…humanity.

And the worst of all, he had forgotten the first rule his Creator had instilled deep inside his core, breaking it and violating it, just for the sake of sating his own greedy desire for a contact with something that would never crumble away upon touching him.

Foolish desire such as that was not meant to exist inside him. He is the Chief's greatest creation and His most prized masterpiece. He was created to serve as a guardian of death, a being to escort souls after their death, toward Heaven or Purgatory.

He was not created to interact with living being, he was created to bring death upon those who had reached their time, His mere presence could bring death upon the measly little human and his touch could destroy their soul.

But when he had come upon that peculiar soul, he felt a deep yearning, as if something inside him is tugging him forward, making him desire the alluring soul more and more.

He at first thought it was only a desire to consume the soul but when that soul had survived coming into his personal space, his interest had been vexed. He let himself touch the soul, already knowing it would crumble away but when it doesn't; his curiosity had flared to life.

And for five years, he had foolishly let himself be attracted to the warmth the human exuded. Despite knowing the consequences of his outrageous action, he had unwisely indulged himself with the human's soothing presence.

And now the consequences of his foolish endeavor had come to take its prize.

The human's wise words; _curiosity kills the cat_, really suits this moment, but it is not the cat that would die, it will be that unique soul.

* * *

**I might not update next week if I do not regain my spirit and passion.**

**Do what you want, leave one or whatever, I don't care anymore.**

**Y.L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for those who had reviewed.**

* * *

**The Death of The Light**

_He should have known better._

_He should have, the moment his curiosity on that peculiar human had been piqued; he should have sensed Lady Fate's Wheel had begun to spin and the bond that Lord Destiny had tied to his core._

_For five years he had let his own curiosity took over the reign of his body, letting it guide him through the path the path of…humanity._

_And the worst of all, he had forgotten the first rule his Creator had instilled deep inside his core, breaking it and violating it, just for the sake of sating his own greedy desire for a contact with something that would never crumble away upon touching him._

_Foolish desire such as that was not meant to exist inside him. He is the Chief's greatest creation and His most prized masterpiece. He was created to serve as a guardian of death, a being to escort souls after their death, toward Heaven or Purgatory._

_He was not created to interact with living being, he was created to bring death upon those who had reached their time, His mere presence could bring death upon the measly little human and his touch could destroy their soul._

_But when he had come upon that peculiar soul, he felt a deep yearning, as if something inside him is tugging him forward, making him desire the alluring soul more and more. _

_He at first thought it was only a desire to consume the soul but when that soul had survived coming into his personal space, his interest had been vexed. He let himself touch the soul, already knowing it would crumble away but when it doesn't; his curiosity had flared to life._

_And for five years, he had foolishly let himself be attracted to the warmth the human exuded. Despite knowing the consequences of his outrageous action, he had unwisely indulged himself with the human's soothing presence._

_And now the consequences of his foolish endeavor had come to take its prize._

_The human's wise words; __**curiosity kills the cat**__, really suits this moment, but it is not the cat that would die, it will be that unique soul._

* * *

Small creatures of the forest scattered around, rushing for their nests and holes, racing against time as the gloomy dark clouds loomed over the horizon, carrying the tears of the grieving sky.

Leaves were rustled harshly by the violent wind that whispered of the impending storm arrival.

During the whole chaos of stampeding animals, a small creature stood firm, facing the opposite direction the groups of animals are heading.

Its golden coat of fur glimmered under the disappearing light of the once magnificent sun. A low keening sound rumbled in its chest, desperately calling for the human it had bestowed the title of its master.

The young dragon continue on calling for its master despite the light pitter-patter of rain that had begun to fall, weighing down its glorious fur to murky blonde.

It roared and roared, never ceasing in its effort to call for its master. At every deafening sound of booming thunder, it redoubled its effort, forcing itself to the limits.

Other creatures looked at the mystical being cautiously; they all had sensed the demise that is nearing the human they had come to accept as a part of their kin but their meager strength is insignificant before the power of the two Archangels.

They could do nothing but hope that the punishment on the gentle soul would be lessened.

A small fox step forward by the dragon with its small head raised. It yipped and yipped along with the golden creature by its side.

Not too long later, all of the forest creatures began to let out their own cries, roaring toward the heaven as the soul of the human they had loved departed from the Living Plane.

* * *

Verloren's shoulders shook heavily as an unfamiliar feeling of horrid coldness grow deep in his core. His mind is blank, unresponsive, and unable to process why this usually warm body is cold in his arms.

An unrecognizable sound escaped his throat whilst his arms wrapped tightly around the bloodied body of his light.

Why?

Why must it be like this?

Is this the price he has to pay for his own curiosity and disobedience?

The Shinigami brought his blood covered hand up, closer toward his wide unbelieving eyes. The slender fingers trembled, crimson red painting the pale smooth expanse of skin.

He averted his gaze toward the blonde's peaceful face. Oh how he wished this human is only sleeping as he seems to be, but reality never did give him the chance to fantasize.

Verloren cupped the pale cheek, smearing fresh blood all over it in a sloppy mess. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the much colder one, trying to search for any lingering warmth in it.

His effort is futile for he had personally witness the soul's departure. This cold body in his arms is only a mere vessel for that beautifully unique soul. But something inside him still wanted to hold it, the last piece that was left behind by the departed soul.

"Why must you stop me?"

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, desperately trying to terminate the resurfacing memory of the blonde's cause of demise.

But pieces of the memory still returned despite his attempt to push it away.

* * *

_Verloren stood before the two Archangels, figure proud and defying. His beloved scythe purred in excitement, it was never fond of angels and it seems the dislike is mutual when Michael's eyebrows furrowed disdainfully at the omnipotent scythe._

**_"_****_Step aside Verloren."_**

_Michael's voice boomed all over the clearing, echoing away to lulling silence. Raphael kept a tight lip, letting his partner do the talking while his eyes observe the human that had stirred this soon to be storm._

_He could see why the Shinigami had so easily fall from its high pedestal; no other reason is needed for everything is present in this human. _

_The purity and beautifulness of soul are not defined by its innocence. A completely untouched soul is as good as a blank canvas, plain and bland. The emotions are the spices and color of life, it mixed with the soul, soaking into its core to produce a beautifully unique soul much like this one before him._

_It took time, agony and sacrifices to produce a soul that still attain its original core despite being drowned in the darkness the sea of despair and suffering. The soul that still comes out with a clear core despite the colors and flavors of life that shrouded it is the most valuable of all._

_"__**Even if Lucifer freezes Hell, I shall not move, for thy blade is not to touch this soul.**__"_

_Michael clenched his fists, feeling insulted that the Shinigami had implied that, that insignificant human is more sacred than _him_, the Archangel._

**_"_****_Thou left us with no other incentive. Our Lord hath specifically ordered us to depart this soul. Even though death is thy reign, His Holiness still held the upper hand over thy. This soul _**will**_ depart this plane and we shalt see to it."_**

_Battle soon ensued, trees were uprooted and mountains were flattened to rubble under the sheer power of the two Sacred Beings. The two fought furiously, both with different opposing reasons._

_Raphael took the chance presented by Michael to accomplish their goal. He easily disintegrates the Kors that guarded the human with his brilliance, standing over the fragile creature in all his glory._

**_"_****_My apology young earthling, this is My Lord's wish and as His faithful servant, I shalt fulfill it." _**

_The angel whispered, shaping a lance of light in his open palm. He stared into the blonde's wistful yet firm eyes, searching for any hints of fear in those orbs but he found none._

**_"_****_Thy departure shalt be swift and as painless as possible."_**

_A small curve appeared on the human's lips, shaping the supple lips into a pleasant arch. Raphael puzzled over why this human is smiling at him, his executor._

**_"_****_Why are thou smiling, young earthling?"_**_The angel questioned the mortal, eyes clouded with confusion._

_The golden haired man placed his hand over his heart, and then turned his head to stare at Verloren's form with a forlorn look on his face._

**_"_****_I don't have much time left,"_**

_He looked up toward the great angel, amber eyes dulling with pain and regret._

**_ "_****_This soul may no longer reign the dark in, thou must end me before it resurrect."_**

_Raphael bowed his head, finding himself unable to see eyes to eyes with this human. He gripped the lance in his grasp; its pulsing of power reminded him of his duty._

**_"_****_Rest assures young one, thy wish shalt be fulfilled."_**

_The Archangel brought up the lance, filling it up with his divine power. His core ached in despondency and the arm that held up the lance felt heavy. He wishes to stop this, abandon his duty and let this human live but the accepting look in the mortal's eyes made his resolve firm._

_With a heavy heart, he brought down the lance, aiming it toward the human's heart to at least give him an instant death. He closed his eyes, unwilling to see the demise of one brilliant soul._

* * *

_The glowing lance of light shattered into millions of tiny sparks of light, scattering it on the ground. Verloren stood before the angel with the human enveloped in one of his arms. The Shinigami is glaring deeply toward the Archangel, violet pools of ices glowing with so much intensity that shed shame upon the moon._

_Verloren's face tightened when his eyes landed on the growing stain of crimson that are growing on the human's clothing. He felt a deep feeling of concentrated anger bubble in the pit of his stomach, raging like a hordes of coiling dragons. His hands itched to tore the despicable angel, from one wing to another and banish him to Lucifer's kingdom._

**_"_****_I am fine Verloren; it is just a small scratch."_**

_A gentle hand on his cheek brought him out from his spiraling murderous trance. The Shinigami reveled under the flourish of the loving touch, feeling his anger ebbing away at the mere caress of the caring hand._

**_"_****_Thou have fallen so low as to lavish in a pitiful mortal's presence, Verloren. It is very unbefitting for someone of thy eminence."_**

_Michael's haughty and condescending voice reminded him of the two Archangel's presence. Verloren lightly pushed the human behind him, shielding the blonde's from the angel's view._

**_"_****_A mere human he may be, but he is far more compassionate than thou could ever be, Michael. It is very unbefitting for someone of thy eminence to be outdone by a mere mortal."_**

_Verloren regarded the Archangel coolly, reusing the angel's word against him. Michael bristled; face flushing with anger and Raphael has to admit it is quite amusing to see his usually conceited partner being riled up._

**_"_****_Watch thy tongue thou vile creature of death. Thy may be His Highness's greatest creation, but I am His first."_**

_Michael hissed, crimson eyes flashing with raging fury. He teleported himself behind the Shinigami and seized the loathsome cretin that had started all of this._

_His long fingers tighten around fragile neck, squeezing the column of pale flesh snugly._

**_"_****_If thou hath a better control over thyself, this may have not happened. I shalt have not tainted my hands with this accursed blood."_**

_The Archangel growled, constricting his grasp around the human's throat, eyes not even showing even a hint of mercy._

_The golden haired human clawed on the powerful hand that is chocking him, feeling his strength fading away along with his consciousness. He tugged on the cold hand, trying to pry the fingers open yet his attempt is futile._

**_"_****_Michael-sama."_**

_Raphael mumbled, feeling utterly torn in this situation. He wishes to save that human yet he is not willing to against his partner._

_Verloren's shoulders shook as an emotion of complete fury rising inside him; he brought up his scythe and aimed it toward the abhorrent creature that is harming his precious light. The sharp omnipotent scythe cut through the air and soared to expurgate the arm of that was slowly squeezing the life out of the blonde._

_Michael uttered a string of foul words when his right arm got severed from its elbow, splattering white liquid everywhere. His crimson eyes glowed in absolute resentment toward the Shinigami whilst his severed arm slowly reformed itself. Invisible strings coiled around his limbs, securing them in a tight bond._

_The human collapsed onto the ground gracelessly, desperately gasping for air as the pressured patch of skin around his neck began to darken in color. He tried to gather himself together when something inside him was crunched. His amber eyes widen and panic rise inside him._

_Verloren summoned for his scythe, fully intent on ending this angel's life._

**_"_****_Thou had gone too far, Michael. I shalt end you with this blade."_**

_Michael sneered at the Shinigami, pulling against the invisible force that restrained him and the slim strand of strings easily gave away under the immense strain it was put through._

**_"_****_I would like to see thou try."_**

_The Archangel challenged his counterpart, his wings spread open in hostility. Verloren's lip furrowed, he is not one to back down from challenge after all._

_Both of the Sacred Being gathered all of their power in one single attack that shall decide their fate, who shall live and who shall perish. They stared into each other's eyes, crimson against violet, and the accumulated power was shot off toward each other, filled with intention to end the others live._

_The two potent powers collided, fighting to push the other to decide the survivor. But they don't have to wait for long when the glowing divine light of Michael's spear cracked and were cleanly cut by Verloren's scythe._

**_"_****_Michael-sama!"_**

_Raphael cried out loud for his partner, hoping that he is fast enough to stop the attack from reaching the crimson eyed angel._

_Sharp blade tore through tender flesh, making the sickening sound of torn flesh echo all over the clearing. Crimson liquid splattered everywhere, staining everything in its vivid shade of red. Violet, sapphire and crimson eyes widened in disbelief._

_Michael could barely dodge the impending scythe, the attack only nicking his left wing but that only happened because of the human that used his own body to stop it._

**_"_****_Why?"_**

_Verloren breathed out shakily, eyes still wide as he stared at the body of his light that was impaled by his scythe. His mind went haywire as he tried to process why this human suddenly jumped in front of his attack that was meant to end the Archangel._

_The golden haired human looked down toward his one and only friend, a weak smile playing on his blood stained lips. He brought his blood coated hand toward Verloren's face, caressing the smooth skin tenderly and further painting the patch of skin with red paint._

**_"_****_N-not your….fault,"_**

_His voice is raspy and weak. It obviously took everything he has to even speak it out aloud. Amber eyes began to dull as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the Shinigami's forehead._

_The Shinigami dismissed his scythe and the body falls into his awaiting arms. He held the human close, eyes boring deep into those amber eyes, not daring to avert his eyes from his precious light's ending. He felt the life force inside this soul's core began to waver, flickering away at every ragged breath that pass through the blood stained lips._

_How ironic. He is the death personified yet he still could only watch as the last of the human's life fade away from those pools of amber. The last breath that left the human's chest carried along his final word to his ears._

**_"…_****_.….."_**

_It was too soft, almost inaudible and Verloren has to strain his ears to hear it. His skin tingled when felt the soul finally departed from the body, taking away all of the warmth it held._

* * *

Raphael stood behind Verloren, not knowing what to say. Michael had just left with the human's soul and he was left behind with the grieving Shinigami.

His eyes held the same emotion that is felt by the Shinigami but it is dull compared to the raw emotion that coursed through the black clad Shinigami.

"Verloren,"

He called for the Shinigami's attention and barely concealed a guilty wince when his eyes landed on the seemly peaceful face of the deceased human. The Shinigami do not respond to his voice, merely tightening his hold on the empty vessel.

"I know my words of condolence meant nothing for thy lost but thou hath to at least honor his death."

Raphael expected the other to finally lose it and went on a rampage but when the Shinigami merely stood on his feet with the cold body in his arms, he is perplexed.

"I want him to rest for eternity, his beauty untouched by nature and death."

Verloren's voice is descriptively low and monotone, hiding away the inner turmoil that stormed his inside. And Raphael doesn't need further instruction to know what was wanted by the Shinigami.

He placed a hand over his chest and bowed.

"I shalt lead thy to that place."

The two of them traveled far away from the land that heard the last breath shed by the human, both unobservant to the flow of time that passed them.

They soon arrived at a place that is untouched by civilization, purely belonged to the nature. It was the same clearing he had first met with this human and there is no other suitable place to finally lay this body to rest.

Using his power, Raphael parted the flow of the mighty waterfall, stepping aside to let the Shinigami into the cave that was well hidden behind the crystal clear liquid.

He held up a hand and a ball of light formed on his open palm. It floated off, guiding them through the dark abyss of the cave. The air is humid and dense with mosses growing on the cool rocky wall. Their silent footsteps echoed inside the cavern, sending the small creatures that lived inside the cave fluttering around in unease.

Raphael comes into a halt in front of a cliff that looked down upon the dark void down below. Verloren glanced toward the Archangel by his side, his violet eyes demanding explanation.

"This is a special cavern formed from pure energy of earth; it is something akin to a pocket in the space, completely separated from the world. The time in here flows much more slowly than the outside. If thou lay his body inside here, it will never decompose for the space in here is anti-gravity, no microorganism could survive in here to eat away his body."

The sapphire eyed angel explained, staring at the cold vessel in Verloren's arms with sorrowful eyes. He steps closer to the Shinigami, stopping for a moment to see if the silver haired being permitted him to enter his personal space, and when the Shinigami did nothing to stop him, he proceed.

Raphael brought up his hand over the gaping wound that marred the human's body and let his energy heal it despite knowing it meant nothing if it could not bring the human back to life. The torn flesh stitched itself back together and the skin knitted along each other to its former state of unblemished skin.

With a flick of his deft fingers, all the blood that stained the corpse disappears to give away the pale skin hidden under it. Raphael took off his own blue trimmed white cape and drapes it over the human. He traced a finger over the soft skin of the human's cheek and planted a gentle lip over the closed eyelids.

He steps away to give Verloren time and space to fully let go the human. He knew it will take more than just a moment for Verloren to heal; an eternity may be the least time it would take. Raphael slinked out from the cave to give the Shinigami the much needed time.

* * *

Verloren cupped one of the pale cheeks, tracing a thumb over the cold expanse of skin. His skin doesn't tingle like it usually did when his own made contact with the blonde's; there is no trace of warmth that would always warm up his cold skin.

He was too foolish, too naïve to believe he could keep the blonde safe. He had forgotten his place, his duty and his Creator's law and now the price had been paid, the blonde's soul was taken for his disobedience.

His core felt empty and lifeless, as if a part of him had disappeared along with the blonde's demise. The chilling dark void inside him ached and it gnawed on the gaping hole of sorrow that grew inside him.

For the first time ever, he felt so utterly lost and broken. The world suddenly seems so bleak and lifeless, so plain that he felt dead.

His core twisted in despair when no reaction was received when his very being reached out for the departed soul, the utter longing for the vanished soul was so overwhelming that it hurts more than anything else.

He laced his fingers around the smaller hand, trying to replicate the action of holding hand that the blonde always initiated yet it doesn't felt right because there are no force behind the other's slack grasp.

Verloren squeezed the hand, desperately wishing for the blonde to open his eyes and smile his wonderfully stunning smile but it would never happen no matter how many times he wished for it to happen.

"If I had taken the initiative to devour thy soul, would thou still be with me?"

He questioned, kissing the knuckle tenderly.

He will not cry for there is nothing to weep over in the first place. He would lament his foolish decision that caused one beautifully unique to lose it's live to pay for his folly but he could never shed a tear because his reason for approaching the human had been a selfish one.

His core only yearned to devour the soul to keep the warmth inside, to bring light to his bleak world.

"Thou light had blinded me, leading me astray from my duty as the servant of death. I could never forgive such disgrace….."

Yet he still hoped, hoping the human would be reincarnated and he will search for it to consume the soul so that they could be together forever.

Verloren stood up, securing the white cape around the empty vessel. He stared at the calm face for one last time, burning the image into his core and he planted a kiss between the two golden eyebrows.

"Farewell."

He finally let go of the body, watching apathetically as it levitated inside the anti-gravity space, long golden strand of hair swashing in the nonexistent breeze.

_"__I love the flowers Verloren, they reminded me of you! Something that most would've ignored but always present to bring happiness to others._

The happy voice of the human echoed in his mind, bringing forth the memory of their first anniversary celebration. Various other memories of the six years he had spent with the human resurfaced, showing the numerous images and expressions made by the blonde.

_"__You're a kind person, Verloren."_

Verloren shook his head. How could the human think him as that? He is everything but kind. But despite that, the Flower of Eden that grew on the walls began to bloom, vowing to forever guard this cave.

The Shinigami turned his back to the cliff and began to make his way out from the cave with a heavy heart. From now on, there would no longer be a tender hand holding his, a kind eyes staring at him lovingly and a warm smile that warmed his heart.

He is a god, a death god, but a god nonetheless. And gods are always alone.

* * *

Golden eyes fluttered as the eyelids were pried open. Glowing golden eyes flashed ominously and the lips stretched into a predatory smirk.

**_"_****_Finally."_**

A deep voice escaped those lips before the eyes closed again.

It will wait, another eternity hardly meant anything by now, not when it had finally gotten one of the needed pieces to regain its beloved.

* * *

**Try guessing what the "..." meant during Natsume's death. Leave a review on your way out.**

**Y.L**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I just wanted to say I am disappointed to see my hard work not being appreciated. There is seriously something wrong with you guys because when I write it long, I barely got even a single respond but when I made it short, I got plenty of it. Do you like it short? If do, every chapters after this will be below 1k. **

**I will not update this fic for a month or two because I am planning to rewrite my Invalid Sky fic and also to continue the other fics I had abandoned to write this fic. I felt more appreciated writing them because they at least give a respond to my updates despite it being a short one.**

**I am happy and thankful for those who had reviewed or responded, your support made me happy.**

**I am sorry for ranting but it is justified.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**Thank you for those who had reviewed and continued to support me and no thanks for those who don't. I am sorry for snapping but I feel it is justified because what I wanted is constructive criticism, so that I could improve my writing skill for you guys. **

**Anyway, I made this short because as promised before, it will be short and also because I only wanted to introduce Eve. A hint, she will play a part of the key for the end pairing.**

**And from majority vote, I will make this shonen-ai with Verloren x Natsume as the main pairing with some other secret pairing that will be revealed in the future chapters, so stay tuned to know more.**

Verloren sat under a tree inside his realm, face set in a perfectly apathetic and unreadable mask. His shoulder length silver hair was hidden under the hood of his cloak, which casted a grim shadow over his lifeless pools of violet.

He sat there for so long until he loses the sense of time, drowning in the memories of a certain blond.

His core still ached at the mere thought of the deceased blond but the past memories he shared with the human kept him together. Each memory reminded him of the warmth and love given to him by the blonde.

The human's voices and laughs chimed inside him, still fresh as if he had just heard it despite nearly a century had passed since the last time he had heard it. The radiant smiles that curved the petal lips were still vivid and the joyful twinkle of amber eyes was as bright as it had ever been.

His fingers twitched when he felt a phantom pressure on it, barely there yet still lingering. It always happened, he would always sense a presence by his side, and sometime a soft almost nonexistent pressure could be felt on his hand, like a familiar hand that used to be in his.

Whenever that happened, a soothing scent that brought the sense of nostalgic to him would be caught by his nose. It was the fragrance he knew could only belong to one person, a perfect mix of wild lilies and fresh morning dew with hints of sunlight to it.

The Shinigami wondered if he finally gone senile or the supposed to be deceased blond is still here, lingering by his side, always there but remained unseen.

If it was the human's soul,

Why can't he see it?

Why can't he sense it?

Why can't he touch it?

Why can't he feel it?

He was the Death God, an immortal being that ruled over the dead, the afterlife is his reign, his realm and all those who had departed from the Living Plane are his right to decide their fate.

Then why can't he connect with the soul?

The question echoed in his mind.

Bitting onto her lower lips, the woman paced around the wide clearing. Her curly dark brown hair bounced at every movement she made and rich emerald orbs dilated as she think of many ways to capture the attention of a certain silver haired creature.

For nearly a century, she had plotted to make the Shinigami look at her, fall to her charm like every other creature her Father had created and then ensnared him in her webs.

But none of her plans had worked, for the Shinigami's heart had been stolen by someone else. The mere thought of it made her bristle in jealousy and anger.

Her heart had been struck by the cupid's arrow when she had first laid her eyes on her Father's masterpiece. The Shinigami had managed to effortlessly stole her heart that was desired by many other beings yet he still wallowed in the memories of a certain cretin she was not aware of.

She had tried to capture the other's attention, to make him notice her yet the Shinigami would only stare at her with clouded violet eyes, as if he is lost and not even seeing her.

It irked her and she had tried every ways possible to gather information about the creature that managed to enamor the Death God, yet like a taboo, the lips of every creature in Heaven would seal shut if she brought up the topic. They would feign obliviousness and despite her many attempt to pry it from them, they would never budge.

And the worst of all, her most trusted and resourceful companion had refused to give her the info she had wanted. She knew he has everything she wanted to know about the creature that had snatched away her beloved's heart but the Archangel had refused to give it to her. Her heart stung with betrayal and she clenched her fist tightly.

"Don't fret about it Eve, thy still has a pot of ploys to be hatched. Thou will get thy beloved soon."

She tried to reassure herself. The brunette turned to look at the reminiscing Shinigami, a dark and almost obsessive smile curving her lips in a sharp arch. Her emerald eyes shined with insanity.

"Thou shall be mine soon, Verloren. Fall to my embrace my death lord, for I, Eve, the daughter of the King, orders thou so."

She whispered and turned around, curly brown hair blowing in the wind as a shadow casted over her face, giving her usually angelic face a sinister look.

**Does anyone know where the fish the linebreak function had gone to?**

**Anyway, leave a constructive criticism because it's for you own good. I am fine if you want to flame me, it will be used to burn a certain someone.**

**Ciao Ciao,**

**Y.L**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! **

**Thank you for NyanpireKuro, kira9824 and REDXAQUA for reviewing.**

**Chapter 9 at your service.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Ne ne ne, Verloren. Why are thou always brooding?"

Eve's chirpy voice asked the Shinigami and Verloren stared at her with a sullen look plastered to his face.

The Great Angel pouted, puffing her cheeks. On the inside, she is seething for not getting the answer she really wanted.

"Why are thou here again Eve?"

Verloren questioned the brunette, trying to find other method to relieve himself from this…..nuisance. Yes, she is a nuisance for him, always pestering him and distracting him from his duties.

Eve's lips furrowed, trying to ignore the sting of hurt that surfaced at the dismissive tone used by the Shinigami. She shook her head, pushing the negative emotion aside to focus on the love of her life

"Well I heard some rather juicy gossips from the servants. They said thou used to have an affair with an earthling."

She spoke in an airy tone, glancing at the Shinigami from the corner of her eyes to assess his reaction.

'_Bingo.'_

The brunette smirked when the Death God's stance suddenly went rigid and the air of indifference around him turned colder than death. She inwardly cackles in glee when Verloren's face morphed into a prominent scowl.

'_Well, it looks like they're right.'_ She thought gleefully.

Eve decided to try her luck and pushes the Shinigami to answer her question.

"Is it true?" She leaned closer, face scrunched up in anticipation.

Verloren suddenly jerked back from her, as if snapping out from whatever trance he was trapped in. He pulled down his hood, further covering his face and turned around.

"It is none of thy business, Eve. Leave my realm this instance."

Eve detected the bitterness in his voice and made a face. She bit her lips, the pent up emotions from the century she had bottled up began to boil inside her. The white hot anger and jealousy coursed through her veins and it clouded her mind.

"What is so special about that earthling? You are always thinking about it, remembering it and murmuring it! I feel so aggravated every time you always dwell inside that useless fantasy of that cretin! Tell me Verloren; what does it has that I don't? What makes that imbecile-"

Her anger filled rant was cut off by something sharp grazing her right cheek. She stared at the Shinigami with wide emerald eyes that portrayed her emotions.

A thin line of white liquid trailed down from the healing scratch and the cause of it growled in hostility.

Verloren beckoned his omnipotent scythe toward him, it reluctantly returned to him, hissing at Eve in what might be seen as anger. He runs his finger over the slick surface of the scythe, calming the raging scythe with a cold face whilst his violet eyes bore into the Angel's petrified one.

Eve could only stare as the Kors that are usually affectionate to her, bristle at her with thick malice. Their bony wings waving in sharp arches, as if fighting off the temptation of shredding her to pieces, and deep growling sounds escaped them.

"Do not, talk about him in that way ever again, Eve. I may still tolerate your presence, but you had crossed the line this time Eve."

His violet eyes glowed in vehemence and his lips tugged down in a distasteful frown, as if he was looking at a foul creature.

Eve cowered under his gaze, feeling the dreadful chain of horror holding her down and an invisible force choking her. Her body shook heavily as fear took over her body.

He turned his back to her, his black cloak swaying in the wind.

"Leave my realm this instance, Eve. I do not wish to see thy face."

With that said, Verloren disappeared, molding into the darkness of the forest's shadow, leaving behind a shaken Angel.

Like a puppet that has its string severed, Eve's knee buckled and she fall down onto the ground. One by one, crystal clear liquid trailed down her cheeks and onto the ground between her clenched fists.

Her shoulders shook with remorse and she felt her heart crack from the cold rejection.

Why?

Why can't he see her?

Why can't he love her?

What does she lack?

What does the earthling has, that she, the Daughter of the Chief, doesn't?

She clenched the dirt beneath her and the sky darkens as if sensing her emotions.

"Is this Karma? Is this my punishment for toying with others' feelings?" She asked to no one.

Maybe it is. For so long, she have other creatures wrapped around her fingers, they're vying for her love and attention but she only played with them, taunting them with something they will never be able to have, her. And now, she reap what she sow, the love of her life doesn't recruit her affection.

She laughed bitterly as the sky let down its tears, mixing with her own. Her mad laugh tuned down to light chortle before subsiding to soft sobs.

* * *

Verloren stopped from his fast striding and leaned against the tree, his mind hazy and boggled. He dismissed his worried servants but kept his loyal partner. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Verloren slide down onto the ground.

He ignored the light shower of rain and clutched onto his head, as if in pain. His scythe crooned, distress rolling off it in waves.

Flashes of memories assaulted his mind, too fast for him to discern yet he could make out glimmering golden strands and glowing amber orbs before everything slipped from his desperate grasps.

He howled, feeling his mind being undone by an unstoppable force and one by one, the glimmers and glows faded away.

He tried to cling onto at least one of the precious memories put it would crumble away the instant he grazed it.

___Smooth pale skin flushed from the coldness of the winter but it was barely visible from the same tone it have with the falling snowflakes._

Another howl tore his throat as another memory disappears.

_Amber eyes glowed with unhidden laughter, happiness dancing in it like a gentle flame of autumn._

He bellowed once again when more and more of his mind were torn off.

_Golden strands of hair danced around in the summer breeze, twinkling under the shower of the sunset._

He screamed and crashed into the puddle of rain, unable to bear the pain of being torn down from pieces to pieces. His chest heaved heavily and he gasped in agony.

His gaze blurred and the last of the memories lingered.

_Soft petal lips arched into a gentle smile and it parted to utter something that was muffled from his ears but he could make out the end. "-eru…"_

His eyelids slide shut and felt a familiar phantom pressure on his face and a gentle voice whispering in his ear.

'_Forget me for we are not meant to be…"_

* * *

Up in a tower that was surrounded by a deep pit, a figure opened their eyelids, amber eyes glittered with unshed tears.

The figure immediately wipes away the tears when the single door inside the tower was opened from the outside.

"Are thou fine with this?" The newcomer asked; worry swimming in a pair of sapphire orbs.

The one with amber eyes smiled morosely and stared outside the barred window.

"We are not meant to be Raphael…."

Raphael circled his arms around the smaller figure from behind, silently lending his shoulder for the grieving figure. He didn't question nor mind it when small droplets of liquid wet his cloth, one of his hands continue to run through the silky strands of golden hair.

Michael closed the door behind him, unable to bear the suffocating guilt that smothered him. His ruby eyes bore into his Lord before averting it to the floor. The scar on his left wing ached, a reminder of his sin.

"_**Go fetch up Eve."**_

The Archangel bowed toward his Lord and went off to accomplish his Highness's wish.

* * *

**So that's it, chapter 9. I finished it in 1 hour and kinda sleepy because it is 2 am here so forgive me if there are some mistakes.**

**Leave a review or constructive criticism; I would love to know my own mistakes.**

**Ciao ciao.**

**Y.L**


End file.
